


You Came And Stayed With Me

by Exotic_Deamon, K1mHeechu1



Series: It's a Better Place Since You Came Along!Verse (FR) [4]
Category: GOT7, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Parents, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Business, CEO!Johnny, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, NCTEnt AU, Post - A Dance With Dragons, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, The boys own their own company
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exotic_Deamon/pseuds/Exotic_Deamon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1
Summary: Je n’ai pas réussi à lui faire ouvrir la porte ou me parler. Je crois qu’il va falloir appeler demain et leur dire qu’on ne ca pas pouvoir poursuivre cette adoption. On ne peut pas avoir cet enfant si notre propre fils est si en colère pour ça.Ou : Taeyong et Johnny considèrent la possibilité d’adopter une nouvelle fois. Jungwoo ne réagit pas comme prévu.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: It's a Better Place Since You Came Along!Verse (FR) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811386
Collections: June 2020 Prompt Week





	You Came And Stayed With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Came And Stayed With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676204) by [K1mHeechu1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1). 



> Nda :  
> Hello ! C’est le 4ème jour de la prompt Week et aujourd’hui j’ai utilisé (ou essayé d’utiliser) ces deux prompt ; paillette/ je suis d’accord, c’est la pire décision que tu aies prise, mais je t’aime toujours autan. Je vous recommande d’aller lire les [parties précédentes ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016182) pour comprendre ce qui ce passe s c’est la première histoire que vous lisez de cet univers ! Un million de merci à ma bêta Swanyu_Tales pour être si géniale et d’avoir relu ceci dans le rush pour que je puisse poster avant d’aller dormir parce ce qu’il est 3h du mat. J’espère que vous apprécierez et on se voit demain avec une nouvelle histoire dans cet univers.
> 
> Ndt:  
> Comme promis voilà la suite !  
> Un tout grand merci [@K1mHeechu1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1) de m'avoir permis de traduire ses histoire.  
> N'hesitez pas à laisser des commentaires et des kudos ici ou sur l'original, ça fait toujours plaisir !  
> A bientôt pour la suite!

« Appa »

Taeyong quitta son travail du regard pour tomber sur Jungwoo passant la tête dans son bureau.

« Salut mon bébé. » Il ouvrit ses bras et Jungwoo couru pour l’étreindre. Taeyong soupira de contentement en enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux de Jungwoo pour respirer de douce odeur de pomme de son shampoing. « Comment s’est passé ton après-midi ? Est-ce que ton oncle Ten t’a fait suer au travail ? »

« Oncle Ten a dit que si Lucas n’arrêtait pas de grandir il lui fera faire faire des exercices de barre jusqu’à ce qu’il arrête ! » Taeyong laissa échapper un rire.

Jungwoo et Lucas étaient inséparables depuis qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés. A tel point que Lucas avait décidé de rejoindre Jungwoo à la compagnie l’après-midi en sortant de l’école. Jungwoo avait été extatique de passé autant de temps avec son meilleur ami, tous deux partageant une passion pour la danse, et se joignant aux cours de langues qui était offert aux trainees, Lucas travaillait son coréen et Jungwoo son mandarin et tous les deux partageant le cours d’anglais. Johnny était passé par d’inquiétantes nuances de rouge quand ils lui avaient parlé de leur plan, mais avait instantanément fondu quand son fils lui avait dit qu’il voulait apprendre l’anglais parce que c’était la langue maternelle de son père et qu’il voulait aussi être capable de parler anglais avec lui, et comme ça Mark aurait une autre personne avec qui parler anglais.

Il ne faisait toujours pas confiance à Lucas avec son bébé, mais Johnny faisait tout pour rendre heureux Jungwoo. Même si ça voulait dire avoir Lucas tout le temps dans les pattes.

Enfin exactement pas tout le temps. Pendant que Jungwoo vivait pour chanter, Lucas avait découvert qu’il aimait le rap bien plus qu’il n’aimait le chant, donc ils se séparaient après l’entrainement de danse pour aller à leur cours individuel.

Johnny et Taeyong avaient assuré à Jackson et Mark qu’il n’y avait aucun problème à ce que Lucas s’entraine à la compagnie. Ils n’avaient pas introduit leurs enfants officiellement comme trainee, ils les laissaient plutôt se joindre aux cours qu’ils voulaient pour s’amuser. Si ils exprimaient de l’intérêt à/pour devenir idol dans le futur, ils reverraient l’idée, mais aucun d’eux ne voulaient qu’ils se sentent forcé de prendre une si grande décision alors qu’ils n’étaient même pas adolescents.

Jungwoo était définitivement la meilleure chose qu’il leur était arrivé.

Taeyong ne pouvaient s’empêcher de fondre à chaque fois que Johnny et Jungwoo jouaient, courraient, riaient fort ensemble dans l’appartement. Johnny avait instantanément apprit à être un père ; juste comme Taeyong l’avait imaginé, et Taeyong lui-même sentait qu’il était né pour être le Appa de Jungwoo.

Lais est-il toujours qu’il sentait que quelque chose manquait.

Il y pensait depuis que Jungwoo avait commencé à les appeler Appa et Daddy à la pace de Taeyong et Johnny.

A chaque fois qu’il fermait les yeux il revoyait/ voyait la même scène : Johnny et lui, allongé dans leur lit paressant un dimanche matin, Jungwoo frappant à la porte aidant un petit enfant à grimpé sus les draps avant de les rejoindre dans le lit comme dans une joyeuse famille de quatre.

Taeyong mourrait d’envie que cette scène devienne réelle, il voulait que ce soit réel de tout son cœur.

Il n’avait rien dit pendant plusieurs mois prenant le temps pour faire s’épanouir sa famille et être certain que Jungwoo soit complètement confortable avec eux.

« Johnny »

« Hmmm… »

« J’ai quelque chose à te dire. »

« Hmm. »

« Je crois que je veux qu’on adopte un deuxième enfant. » Les yeux de Johnny s’ouvrirent soudainement et il se retourna pour le regarder. « Ca fait déjà quelques mois que je veux t’en parler, mais j’ai décidé que c’était trop tôt après qu’on ait adopté Jungwoo et qu’on avait besoin qu’on instable une dynamique familiale avant d’introduire quelqu’un de nouveau, et je ne sais pas comment Jungwoo réagira. Je sais que ne pas t’en parler était une mauvaise décision, mais… »

« Je suis d’accord avec toi, c’est la pire décision que tu aies jamais prise, mais je t’aime toujours autant. » dit Johnny un sourire joueurs aux lèvres, Taeyong lui frappa l’épaule en faisant la moue.

« Johnny je suis sérieux. »

« Moi aussi. » Johnny attira Taeyong plus près, le faisant s’allongé à moitié sur son corps, enfouissant son visage dans sa nuque. « Yongie, tu as vu Jungwoo avec les enfants. Il les aime, et absolument tous l’adore. Mark le suit partout et imite absolument tous ce qu’il fait. Je ne serai pas surpris qu’il commence à s’entrainer à la compagnie une fois qu’il sera en âge, exactement comme son Woo hyung. » Taeyong ricana, sachant que Johnny avait raison. Mark idolâtrait Jungwoo, suspendu aux moindre de ses mots et essayant au mieux de faire tout ce que Jungwoo faisait.

« Déposons une demande et attendons de voir ce qu’il se passe. On en reparlera une fois que la situation se fera moins incertaine.

* * *

Ils avaient parlé à l’assistant social qui avait pris en charge leur cas lors de d’adoption de Jungwoo, l’informant qu’ils souhaitaient adopter un bébé ou un jeune enfant, et remplir une fois encore tous les papiers. On leur dit qu’on les mettait sur liste d’attente et qu’on les contactera s’il y avait un enfant qui correspondait, juste comme la première fois.

Johnny et Taeyong savait comment se jouait l’attente : ça pouvait prendre des mois, possiblement des années avant d’avoir une correspondance si ils ne procédaient pas à l’adoption d’un enfant spécifique comme ils l’avaient fait pour Jungwoo, mais ils étaient prêt à attendre autant que nécessaire.

* * *

Jungwoo avait tellement changé depuis qu’ils s’étaient rencontré, Taeyong avait parfois envie de pleuré quand il y repensait.

Le garçon timide et indifférent qu’il avait rencontré cet après-midi à l’orphelinat n’était plus, à la place se tenait un enfant doux et joueur qui aimait chanter, passer du temps avec sa famille et son meilleur ami ; un enfant qui avait tendance à être calme et qui aimait se divertir seul mais qui aimait aussi chanter fort et rire encore plus fort, enlacer ses parents à chaque fois qu’il en avait la chance, leur disant à quel point il les aimait chaque jours.

Il avait développé un tel lien avec Johnny et Taeyong qu’il sentait comme si il avait un morceau de leur cœurs avec lui où qu’il aille, et qu’il se laissait être l’enfant qu’il n’avait jamais eu la chance d’être quand il était encore dans le système.

* * *

L’appel arriva un après-midi presque deux mois après qu’ils aient rendu les papiers pour le processus d’adoption, et chamboula l’esprit de Johnny.

« Yuta, dit à Taeyong que j’ai besoin de lui ici aussi vite que possible, s’il te plait. » Il ne savait pas à quoi il devait ressembler mais apparemment il devait paraitre assez sous le choc pour que Yuta ne dise pas un mot et ne demande pas ce qu’il se passait et parte chercher Taeyong aussi vite que possible sans courir.

Johnny fixait toujours le téléphone dans ses mains quand Taeyong entra dans le bureau.

« Johnny, qu’est-ce … »

« C’était l’assistant social, » dit Johnny en levant son regard vers lui « On a une correspondance. C’est un petit garçon, un peu plus âgé qu’un an, trouvé sans rien sauf les vêtements qu’il portait, dans un carton à Busan, sans nom, certificat de naissance, rien qui puisse donné une idée de son identité. » Taeyong hoqueta, une main couvrant sa bouche. « On a eu une correspondance avec lui parce qu’on avait déjà adopté avant. Ou quelque chose dans le genre. Je n’ai pas vraiment compris, j’étais beaucoup trop choqué pour vraiment comprendre tout ce qu’il disait, mais nous avons tout le week-end pour faire le choix et leur dire d'ici demain après-midi si nous procédons à l'adoption ou si nous refusons le match.

* * *

Ils avaient décidé d’en parler avec Jungwoo après le souper. Ils l’ont fait s’assoir au salon avec une tasse de thé et un sourire nerveux.

Ca ne ‘est passe passé comme ils l’avaient espéré.

Jungwoo s’était figé quand ils lui avaient appris la nouvelle, les yeux écarquillés et larmoyants.

« Non. » avait-il murmuré, secouant frénétiquement la tête, « Non non nononon, je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas... vous êtes mes parents maintenant, je ne veux pas…Appa, je ne … non ! Je ne veux pas de frère ! »

Ils furent surpris de voir Jungwoo s’enfuir, claquer et verrouillé la porte de sa chambre.

« Et bien, ça s’est très bien passé, » soupira Johnny en passant sa main dans ses cheveux avant de se lever et déposé un baisé sur la tête de Taeyong. « Je vais essayer de le faire sortit. Va au lit. »

Plus facile à dire qu’à faire. Taeyong s’était retourné dans tous les sens dans son lit jusqu’à ce qu’un Johnny à l’air vaincu n’arrive quelques heures plus tard. Il secoua la tête au regard plein d’espoir que lui lançait Taeyong.

« Je n’ai pas réussi à lui faire ouvrir la porte ou me parler. Je pense que nous devrons appeler demain et leur dire que nous ne poursuivrons pas cette adoption. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre cet enfant si notre propre fils est si en colère à ce propos. »

Ils s’étaient enlacés étroitement, laissant les larmes coulé pendant qu’ils s’endormaient.

* * *

Taeyong se réveilla au son de doux coup à la porte de leur chambre. Johnny geigne quand il le secoua pour le réveillé mais s’assit contre la tête de lit pendant que Taeyong ouvrait la porte.

Jungwoo paraissait ne pas avoir dormir du tout, des cernes en dessous de ses yeux rouge, les joue pouffie d’avoir pleuré.

« Bonjour mon bébé. » Taeyong vit son hésitation et l’attira directement dans un câlin.

« Je suis désolé. »Murmura Jungwoo contre son tore, et Taeyong fredonna en réponse. « Je dois vous donner ça. »

Taeyong rompit l’étreinte pour prendre le morceau de carton jaune que Jungwoo lui tendait.

«DONGHYUCK » y était écrit en grand, des lettres épaisses peintes en noir mais couverte de paillettes dorées. Taeyong le regardait avec confusion avant de le montré à Johnny.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est Woo ? » demanda Johnny en se levant également.

« Et bien,… vous avez dit que le bébé n’avait pas de nom. Donc j’ai pensé que nous devrions lui en donné un. » Répondit Jungwoo avec un haussement d’épaule avant de se mordre la lèvre. « Je suis désolé. J’ai eu peur que vous ne m’oubliez si vous aviez un bébé, mais je sais que vous m’aimez et que jamais vos ne m’abandonnerez. J’ai juste eu très peur. Pardon. »

« Oh mon bébé. » Taeyong déposa le poster avec précaution sur le lit avant d’envelopper à nouveau Jungwoo dans un gros câlin. « Nous ne t’abandonnerons jamais. Tu es notre fils et nous t’aimons. » Jungwoo acquiesça contre son t-shirt. « Tu penses vraiment vouloir…. »

« Je ne veux pas qu’il vive ce que j’ai vécu. » déclara Jungwoo, et Johnny fit courir sa main dans ses cheveux pour le rassurer. « Il va venir ici, et nous allons l’aimer. N’est-ce pas Appa ? »

« Oui mon bébé, nous le ferons. » Taeyong embrassa sa tête et laissa reposer sa joue contre ses cheveux.

« Est-ce qu’on peut…. Est-ce qu’on peut l’appeler Donghyuck ? » Demanda timidement Jungwoo.

« Lee Donghyuck. » test Johnny a voix haute. Ils sourirent tous à ce son. « Ça sonne parfaitement Woo. Tu ne l’a pas encore rencontré que tu es déjà un frère génial. » Jungwoo gloussa. « Ok, allons leur dire que nous acceptons. Nous allons accueillir Donghyuck. »

* * *

(« Est-ce qu’on peut peindre sa chambre en jaune ? »

« Pourquoi en jaune ? »

« Parce que j’ai le sentiment que ça sera sa couleur préférée Appa ! »

« Est-ce qu’on peut Yongie ? Imagine tous les accessoires Winnie l’Ourson qu’on pourra lui acheter si on fait ça ! »

« Bien, va pour le jaune. »

« On accrochera le panneau avec son nom que tu as fait sur la porte. Ton premier cadeau pour Donghyuck. »

« Daddy tu penses qu’il va m’aimer ? »

« Il va t’adorer Woo. »)

_Pour toi que j’ai désespérément attendu_

_Plus que n’importe quelle nouvelle_

_Pour qu’on ne se rate pas en chemin_

_Je t’attends ici_

**Author's Note:**

> L'auteur:  
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/K1mHeechu1) (plz, I need more Twitter friends! It'd be nice to have more people to talk to!), [Instagram](https://instagram.com/k1mheechu1/) and [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/K1mHeechu1)
> 
> La traductrice:
> 
> Venez discutez, je mord pas !  
> Sur [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Dolipolie) ou [Twitter](https://www.instagram.com/doli.solanki/?hl=fr)


End file.
